


Saucy Sampler

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party at Angelo, Mrs. Hudson offers up a saucier set of Christmas cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy Sampler

**From:** MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk  
 **To:** John.Watson@blogger.co.uk

 **Subject:** What a lovely party.

I must confess I'm a little bit tipsy.  


If you don't quit threatening to show your sisters less modest Christmas cards with the internet, I will send here these. Although, they are really quite lovely.  You should do something like this.

Cheers,  
Mrs. Hudson.

  
 **From:** MerryMarieTurner@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** HappyHarry@hwatson.uk

 **Subject:** Threat neutralized.

Those of us with a past must stick together.

I thought your cards you showed me, however, were lovely. Especially these,

Although, this one might have seen the wrong side of the line, dear.

People, parents and aunts most especially, do like to display these things.

May you get what you want next Christmas,

And if you do, I'll expect an invitation.  
Mrs. Hudson

 **From:** MerryMarieTurner@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** Molly.Hooper@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk

 **Subject:** A little more spice.

Molly, I very much enjoyed our conversation and I think if you had that glass of champagne maybe you'll be ready to take some of my suggestions. I don't expect anything too risqué or revealing, but something that gives everybody of who your true assets.

You can be just a little suggestively sensual,

Or, something adorable and just a hint of a little more could be very enticing for the right audience,

  
 **From:** MerryMarieTurner@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** Mycroft@Earth.org

 **Subject:** Your Christmas Wish.

If you expect to get what you want, the real life approximation of this,  
  
You would be well advised to offer him neither the mousy, unremarkable government bureaucrat you pretend to be, nor the imposing man you expect others to fear. Try being the man you are in your head when nobody else is around.

Thank you for the party, the ride home, and the other thing. It should almost cover the cost of the damages from November.

Mrs. Hudson.  



End file.
